The Mystery Medafighter... Revealed!
Synopsis The best way to deal with a problem is to confront it head-on...Zuru won't get his father to come home for dinner by secretly destroying all the Kilobots his Dad has ever built... Full Recap Many people are flocking to purchase Kilobots, and Ikki, Erika and Zuru are all talking about it. Erika yells at Zuru and he suddenly leaves, Erika says he is strange and Metabee corrects it as being peculiar. The scene switches to the Kilobot Corporation where Dr. Maizu is working on a brand new type of powerful Kilobot. As the work has finished, he decides to go home early to surprise Zuru. The Mystery Medafighter goes around and tries to beat up Kilobots and destroy them. He then goes and picks on these kids, who are greatly scared of him as they know his reputation. Nae Aki then steps in and sticks up for the kids, telling them to go home. Nae then talks to the Mystery Medafighter and tells him that he cannot stop people from buying Kilobots, that that is the difference between him and Kam, and that he must truly confront his father. He refuses to listen and walks off. Roks stays behind and secretly tells Nae that Zuru would rather blame the Kilobots for his problems than his father. Zuru laments later, he is very depressed and claims that Nae does not understand him. He would do anything to get his father back before he became obsessed with Kilobots. Dr. Maizu comes back home surprising Zuru and makes a joke about finding his socks. He then tells Zuru about a new powerful Kilobot he is making and that no one in town will ever want a Medabot again. Zuru runs off in tears and his father cannot understand why. Zuru remembers the good times he and his father had when he told him a Medabot was his best friend. Roks tries to talk to him. The next morning, Roks and Tyrelbeetle walk around and start destroying any Kilobot they see. Erika says that a person called Steve had his Kilobot destroyed while it was still in its box. They overhear the Mystery Medafighter ordering Roks and Tyrelbeetle, and Erika goes and takes a photo to show how cruel the Mystery Medafighter has become. Ikki goes and confronts the Mystery Medafighter about his actions. He tells Roks to attack Metabee and they spar, when suddenly Zuru transports Tyrelbeetle behind Metabee. Tyrelbeetle electrocutes Metabee until his functions cease. The Mystery Medafighter claims that he warned Ikki and nothing will stop him from attaining his goal. Minitora and Kintora are talking to Kam and they have devised a plan that for every Kilobot destroyed, they will go destroy a Medabot. Kam thinks this is a good idea and gives them access to more free Medaparts that are just lying around. Zuru is walking along when he and Gorem-2 are challenged by Minitora and Kintora, with Ginkai hiding in the background. Erika and Ikki are talking about the Mystery Medafighter while Nae fixes Metabee. She is greatly upset at Zuru. Gorem-2 is in trouble but Metabee is fixed and says he feels like he got up from a nap. Zuru sends Ikki a message asking for help and Ikki obliges, but Nae is angry at Zuru for beating up Metabee and then later asking for his help and so she follows Ikki and Erika. Unitrix and Exor are fighting Gorem-2 and manage to corner him when Ginkai reveals himself and confronts them, transporting Arc-Dash (speciality: beam weapon). Suddenly Kam turns up as well. He transports Blakbeetle (speciality:swift fire attack) and she claims that it is a good day for a battle and that the power of Kilobots must be proclaimed and shown to others (or words to that effect). Arc-Dash fires at Blakbeetle but he misses and Blakbeetle jumps behind him and sprays Arc-Dash with shots knocking him back, he then gives Arc-Dash a Russian leg sweep and he hits him again. Blakbeetle promises to stop hurting Arc-Dash if he will admit that Kilobots are superior. Arc-Dash refuses and so Blakbeetle attacks Arc-Dash shutting down his legs and then his arms. Zuru cannot take it and transports away Gorem-2, and decides that no Kilobot can survive. Ikki, Erika, and Nae turn back to see Blakbeetle knock out Arc-Dash execution style and his Medal pops out. Ginkai tells Kam to leave him alone, but Kam tells Blakbeetle to destroy Arc-Dash's Medal. Ginkai says that he would not dare but Blakbeetle is about to when Zuru tells him to stop, throwing his glasses aside he finally reveals himself as the Mystery Medafighter and transports Roks and Tyrelbeetle. Ginkai, Erika, and Ikki are greatly surprised and Metabee makes a comment about losing to Zuru. The Mystery Medafighter challenges Kam and asks him if he is ready for the fight of his life. Category:Episodes Category:Medabots Spirits episodes